


Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fics I'm gonna write for YakuLev week ^w^ the title is a song by Maroon 5. I listened to the YakuLev fanmix (made by yaaaku@tumblr) and the song fits their stupid yet extremely adorable relationship so well. </p><p>So, enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff + School

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff + School
> 
> Lev is bad at math. Yaku to the rescue.

It's not that Lev is dumb; he's far from it, actually. He may not be the smartest kid in class but he's definitely not stupid. So he's shocked when the coach tells him that unless he aces his next math test, he's not playing in the next game. He's about to walk off to the gym when the coach stops him yet again, saying he's excused from practice (as if it's a good thing to not be allowed to do the one thing that brings Lev joy) until after his next math test.

Lev was well aware of his barely-passing math grade. He knows that if he fails a few more tests, the average will drop. But he figures if he does well enough in his other subjects, math won't be of much importance; the good grades of the other subjects will make up for the bad grade in math. Of course, being the naive and clueless boy he is, he had no clue that math counts the most from the overall final grade.

He walks into class sulking. Their morning practice is fairly early so only two other students are in the class. He's never been in class this early before so he doesn't know exactly what to do; he walks around the small classroom and stops by the window. The gym can be seen from where he's standing and if he strains hard enough, he can almost hear Kuroo scold Yamamoto and Inuoka to stop making bets and get to practice. He can almost hear the squeaking of shoes against the polished wood floor. And if he closes his eyes, he can imagine himself raising his arm high, straining his leg muscles, and jump high enough to spike the ball.

Lev sighs and shakes his head. It's no use taunting himself like that, he'll only make this worse then it already is.

The bell rings. Before he heads to his seat, he takes one more look at the gym and almost cries from agony when he sees the team, jumping and shouting in success of a great practice.

His heart stops, or maybe it's beating so fast that the pulses can't be felt, when he sees the short libero that's been the center of his daydreams and distractions. Lev almost blames his small, fiery senpai for his dropping grade for it's because of him that Lev finds himself drifting from reality in especially important situations (such as math class). But Lev can't help it when his mind starts wandering to that one month period when Yaku took Lev as his trainee. When Yaku would passionately explain and demonstrate the proper way to hold your arms out when receiving a strong spike. When he'd kick Lev firmly in the ass when he made any snark comments on his height.

Lev shakes his head and places his hand on his heart, exhaling and inhaling to stabilize his heartbeat. He stands up abruptly and walks out of the class.

"Lev!" he hears his name being called and he turns around to spot Yaku at the end of the hallway.

He gets excited and brings his hand up to wave at his senpai when he suddenly thinks of the probable reason of Yaku coming to see him. He doesn't want to tell him that he can't practice with the team unless he brings his math grade up. Not because he's embarrassed (although that definitely has a part in it) but because he doesn't want to see Yaku disappointed in him. He doesn't want to see Yaku's shoulder slump and his arms crossed and the look on his face that screams _really, Lev?_

So Lev panics when Yaku starts walking towards him. He thinks of running but discards the idea as soon as he thought it; Yaku is too close. Lev gathers up all the courage that he can possibly muster and he walks towards Yaku, meeting him halfway.

"Why weren't you in practice?" Yaku is not one for beating around the bush and he's known for his straightforward personality.

"Good morning to you, too..." Lev mutters as he looks anywhere but at his teammate (which isn't hard considering their heights).

Yaku repeats his questions and points a firm look at Lev.

Lev's eyes accidently meet Yaku's and he finds it hard to look away with the piercing expression directed at him. He's always found it difficult to say no to the shorter boy, more out of fear than anything else. And when he tries to think up an excusable lie, his mind draws a blank.

"Coach- um, he said..." he mutters and his voice gets softer and softer as he speaks.

"What?" Yaku's tone signals his annoyance and if there's anything Lev doesn't want right now, is his short senpai annoyed.

"Speak clearer, Lev."

Lev closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Coach said that I can't practice with you guys unless I get a good grade in the next math test and if I don't I won't get to play in the next match!"

Hearing it with his own voice was like a solid confirmation of it and he tries so hard to not let the tears resting behind his lids drop. Lev doesn't cry; he hasn't since the second grade when he dropped his lollipop in the sand and was scolded by his teacher when he put it back in his mouth. But not being allowed in the gym was heartbreaking for Lev because even though he hasn't played volleyball for long, he's come to adore the sport.

"Oh," he hears Yaku sigh and he awaits the kick that'll be thrown at his side with an incredible force not meant for someone with Yaku's height.

When Lev doesn't feel anything for the next couple of seconds, he opens one eye to see his senpai looking out the window and he swears he almost sees a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Yaku's next words are so unexpected Lev almost throws himself out of the window in shock.

"I can tutor you, if you want. I'm good at math." Yaku says just loud enough for the taller boy to hear.

"W-what?"

"Just meet me in the library after school." Yaku was gone before he even finished his sentence, leaving Lev dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

~.~.~.~

And Lev is still speechless (which is so not Lev) when he finds a table in the library and waits for Yaku. He pulls out his math book and notebook from his bag and leans back on the chair, sighing heavily. The next couple of hours were sure to be tough and boring. If Yaku is strict with volleyball, surely he's just as strict in a dull subject like math.

The doors to the library close and Lev risks whiplash with how fast he turns his head. His eyes are fixated on Yaku all the way until the libero plops himself across from Lev.

"Alright, let's get to it." Yaku pulls the math book closer to himself.

"What chapters are on your next test?"

"What-oh!"

Lev snaps out of his daze and pulls his agenda out of his bag, he flips to a page and hands it to Yaku.

"Okay well this isn't too hard." Yaku says as he opens to the chapter in the book and open Lev's notebook. "Do you want to-"

Yaku stops midsentence and Lev's eyes shift from the table to Yaku, who is staring awestruck and little shocked at Lev's notebook. Lev is confused until he sees Yaku's face turn a soft shade of red. Lev doesn't need to see what's written in the notebook to know why his senpai is suddenly embarrassed. He doesn't need to because he remembers.

After all, he was the one the drew hearts surrounding Yaku's name as many times as the small page allowed.

Lev doesn't have to time to feel any sort of embarrassment or shock because right then, he feels the right side of his face sting from Yaku's hand.

"What are you doing doodling during math?! This is why you're failing, Lev." Yaku aggressively flips to an empty page and pulls out a pencil from his pencil case. "You should be paying attention in class, not drawing."

And so Yaku begins his explanation. Lev is still flabbergasted but when Yaku scolds him yet again for not paying attention, he's smiling ever so softly and Lev's embarrassment suddenly disappears. He takes his own pencil and tried his absolutely hardest to solve the questions because now, he's determined to pass his test.

~.~.~.~

Yaku suppresses his emotions until he's home, lying on his bed. He thinks of his name, written many times on the plain white page of Lev's notebook. And the hearts that surround his name. Lots and lots of hearts, drawn around his name and beside it and under it and all over the page.

And he smiles. Because _it's just so cute._

He squirms when he thinks of Lev. And how it's so unlike him to doodle his crush's name.

_Crush. I'm his crush._

Yaku laughs.

_I like you, too, you giant clutz._


	2. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Domestic] + Shark Week
> 
> Lev has Yaku wrapped around his finger.

"Yaku-san."

"What?" Yaku answers, not looking away from the magazine in his hands. "And I told you, you don't have to call me that anymore."

"Oh," Lev plops himself besides the older boy. "Yaku...kun?" the name sounds strange on Lev's tongue. Ever since high school, Lev has only addressed the older boy with respectful honorifics. And even though their relationship is way past 'close', he cannot find it in himself to drop the suffix. He's not afraid of offending Yaku, not at all. For Yaku himself has told Lev on many occasions to drop the honorifics. But any other name just sounds plain weird to Lev.

Yaku sighs and his hands drop down to his lap as he turns to look at Lev."No, I mean you can call me by my first name."

Lev's eyeballs bulge. "But I've never even said your first name before!" he exclaims. "What even is it?!"

Yaku's expression forms into one Lev knows well and he dodges Yaku's attack skillfully. "Don't be ridiculous," Yaku clicks his tongue. "What do you want, anyways?"

Lev head tilts in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yaku only sighs; he's already accustomed to Lev's small attention span. "What did you want me for?"

"Oh!" Lev's face lights up and then, almost instantly, he frowns. Yaku watches in amusement as Lev's face morphs into multiple expressions.

"I need help with this assignment."

Lev hasn't even finished his sentence before Yaku interrupted him. "No."

"Wha- why?!" Yaku flinches at Lev's loud voice.

"Because, Lev, your definition of 'help' is having me do the assignment while you sit and watch TV." Yaku gives him a knowing look and Lev cowers back in guilt.

"I promise this time I'll do it myself, but I don't understand it so please help me!" Lev begs and gives Yaku a look. 'The Look', as Yaku likes to call it. He's taken the liberty to name it after all the times it's been used against him.

The first time was in high school. The team just got finished with a particularly excruciating practice and yet, Lev was still as hyperactive as ever. He hops around the exhausted team, looking for a target to bother. His eyes land on the short libero and he makes his way towards him with a grin.

_"Yaku-san!" Yaku flinches and takes a step back._

_"What do you want, Lev?" he doesn't bother to stop walking._

_"Treat me to some meat buns, please!" Lev practically shouts in his ear._

_"Lev, you don't have to shout, I'm right here," he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "And I'm tired, I just want to go home."_

_He finally looks up at the taller boy only to find his smile gone, now replaced with a pout and wide, teary eyes._

_Yaku wills himself to refuse; to not give in to Lev's obvious attempt to coax him into treating him._

_But alas, Yaku is not strong enough to turn down the excited spiker._

And he's still not strong enough.

He only sighs as he takes Lev's book from him and places it on his own lap, readying himself for all the confused looks and irrelevant questions that will surely be thrown his way.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [First Time] + Dress Up
> 
> The one time Lev gets nervous, he thinks he's having a stroke.

Lev doesn't get nervous. Even before a match, he hardly even shakes. There aren't many things that can faze him and he takes pride in that.

But right now, standing outside Yaku's house, his hands are frozen by his side and his feet are rooted to the ground. He orders himself to step up and ring the doorbell but it's as if the signals aren't reaching his brain; his whole body is in strike against him.

Beads of sweat coat his hairline and his palms and behind his ears and everywhere else, really. His hands are shaking, slightly but still noticeably, and his knees are twitching against each other. There's a ringing inside his head and it's as if his brain is throwing itself against the inner walls of his head, causing a major headache.

_Am I having a stroke?_

Lev panics. This sensation is very new to him and he starts fearing for his life.

Unbeknownst to the tall middle blocker, Yaku is currently seated by the window in the living room, his eyes glued to the nervous wreck right outside his door. He tries not to laugh (he wouldn't like being laughed at if he was in Lev's shoes) but he finds it extremely difficult for the sight before him is truly bizarre yet very intriguing.

However, as much as he likes seeing this rare state of Lev's, his parents are starting to wonder where his boyfriend is. So he jumps up from the sofa and runs to his boyfriend's rescue.

Yaku's heart skips a beat as soon as he opens the door. The moonlight illuminates Lev's silhouette and makes his hair shine and his smile even brighter.

"H-hi," Lev stutters as he scratches the back of his head.

Yaku scowls. "Why are you so nervous? It's so unlike you."

"I know but I can't help it!" Lev paces back and forth on the small porch. "What if I screw up?"

Yaku heart wrenches from the tone of Lev's voice. He steps out and reaches a hand to Lev's back. "You won't. Just stop being so nervous, they'll like you just fine."

He almost faints when Lev looks down at him with the most distraught look to ever rest upon his face. "What if they don't?" Lev whispers ever so softly.

This behavior is so uncharacteristic that Yaku starts to worry for his boyfriend's wellbeing. And yet he still feels kind of happy, in a sense, that the overly-cheerful giant cares so much for him that meeting his parents brings out this uncommon side of him; that potentially losing Yaku would make him this troubled.

So in order to calm his boyfriend's nerves, Yaku does something unexpected: he steps even closer to Lev and wraps his arms around his torso, resting his head in between his shoulder blades. He squeezes tighter when Lev stiffens.

It's not common that Yaku initiates any sort of touching. He isn't at all against cuddling or  hugging but he finds it nerve-wrecking and usually, when he's still contemplating on how to do this and when to do that, Lev already has his arm wrapped around him.

They stay in the same position for quite a while, until Lev completely relaxes.

"Let's go in now, yeah?" Yaku whispers against the younger's back.

"Okay," Lev steps out of Yaku's embrace, only to lean down and peck his cheek.

The moment might've been sweeter if Lev didn't step on Yaku's foot.

"Ow, you idiot!" Yaku takes advantage of  Lev's current position and wraps an arm tightly around his neck (not tight enough to cut off his oxygen, of course, because as much as he wants to kill Lev right now, his parents wouldn't be so happy with having a dead body on their porch). Lev's body lurches forward and his arms protect his head from Yaku's constant attacks.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, okay?"

"That doesn't make it any less painful, moron!"

"You want me to kiss it better?"

_"Lev!"_


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long Distance + Holiday (I chose neither)
> 
> Lev gets Yaku something...if only Lev wasn't so terrified of that certain something.

Yaku doesn't like celebrating his birthday. He doesn't enjoy being bombarded with cheerful and slightly irritating 'Happy birthday's everywhere he goes. So mostly, he doesn't tell anyone. He enjoys the birthday breakfast his mother makes him before he heads off to school and the small but meaningful presents he receives from his parents.

When he gets to school, the only people who he expects to acknowledge his birthday are Kuroo and Kai, whom he's been with since their first year of high school. And when he receives a quiet 'Happy birthday, Yaku-san.' from Kai and an equally peaceful but slightly louder (and not as respectful) one from Kuroo with a slap on the back, he expects that to be the end of it.

"Happy birthday, Yaku-san!"

The libero steps back in surprise and hits the back of his head on the door. Rubbing the stinging spot, he turns towards the source of the loud voice, only to have an envelope shoved into his face.

Yaku scowls up at Lev. "Who told you about my birthday?" he takes the envelope from his hands, "and what is this?" he adds.

"Kuroo-san told me when I asked!" the tall middle blocker exclaimed. "And that's your present!"

Yaku's expression softened. "Lev, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But it's something you really like!"

Yaku sighed as he ripped open the envelope. The excited look on Lev's face intensified as he pulled out the contents of the envelope.

"What...is this?" Yaku held the two small papers in his hand. They appeared to be tickets of some sort but they didn't look like any concert tickets that Yaku knew of.

"They're tickets!"

"Yes, I can see that Lev but what are they for?"

Yaku didn't think it was possible but Lev looked even more eager than before. "Skydiving!"

The only thing that crossed Yaku's mind was not how much he's wanted to go skydiving but how costly the tickets were, which is what prevented him from going in the first place.

Ever since he was little, that's been his dream. To freefall from thirteen thousand feet above ground. To fall through the atmosphere for sixty seconds, and then pull the parachute cord and let the wind sway him, giving him the sensation that he's flying. 

But sadly, with everything combined, it was just too expensive.

"Lev..." Yaku looked down at the tickets in his hand. "Lev, how much did these cost?"

Lev's eagerness was replaced with confusion; that was the last thing that Lev expected the libero to say. "Who cares how much they cost?! I already bought them, anyways!"

"I'll pay you back." Yaku looked up at Lev, who was now staring down at him with a look that'd usually earn him a kick to the ass.

"Yaku-san, don't be silly. It's your birthday!" he said as he extravagantly opened his arms wide with his signature smile.

Yaku smiled softly up at Lev (and Lev very nearly fainted because _Yaku? Smiling?!_ ). "Thank you, Lev."

Those words may not seem much, but coming from Yaku, they mean the world to Lev.

"So," Yaku put the tickets back in the envelope and stuffed the envelope in his gym bag, "when do we go?"

~.~.~.~

Lev didn't think he'd get nervous about the jump while purchasing the tickets. Sure yeah, he expected to get a bit fazed (that's to be expected, no?) but he didn't at all think he'd get anywhere nervous as he is now.

Now that they're on the plane, having already been through a pre-skydiving briefing session, the butterflies are eating at the insides of his stomach. He tried not to look through the window, thinking that it'll help if he didn't know the height at which he'd freefall off a plane. But when Yaku stood by the window, excitedly looking down and shouting to Lev to _'come and look how far up we are!'_ , he couldn't resist. His heart fluttered but not out of nervousness this time.

So he stood by his shorter friend, looking down and faking excitement. But Yaku is not oblivious enough to let that slip by him.

"Lev?" Yaku said softly, "You know, if you're nervous, it's okay."

Lev scoffed. "What? I'm not n-nervous."

Yaku looks back at the window, thinking Lev wouldn't be so embarrassed if he wasn't looking at him. "I won't laugh, you know."

Lev doesn't answer (and Yaku begins to worry if he'd lost his voice from the nervousness). Instead, he reaches next to him and grabs Yaku's hand.

"I am nervous," he whispers (which isn't a whisper at all, but it is on Lev's scale). "But you really want this and I want to be brave and do it with you!"

Yaku smiles and squeezes Lev's hand.

Lev was still nervous when the instructor called out for him. And he still was when he was strapped in his suit and connected to his instructor.

Yaku was before him and, after he flashed Lev a big smile and a thumbs up, he jumped and took the butterflies in Lev's stomach with him.

 

 


End file.
